


Even in Death

by JaxKendy



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxKendy/pseuds/JaxKendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avani married into the Mikaelson family over a millennia ago. Unfortunately she died of plague before the family was turned into the Original vampires.<br/>Or so they thought.<br/>Only Esther and Mikael knew the truth of Avani's death, but now she's back and the three remaining Mikaelsons- Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah- will know the truth.<br/>Eventually.<br/>If you ask Addison, Avani's a bit melodramatic and she should have told her husband and in-laws that she was alive centuries ago, but Avani keeps insisting that she had her reasons.<br/>Addison thinks Avani's full of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Niklaus

“Why are we in New Orleans? It’s very… _dirty_.” The tall, British woman cringed when a pedestrian brushed passed her.  
  
The shorter woman rolled her eyes, pulling her companion down an alleyway. “I told you, Addison, I have family business here.”  
  
Addison huffed. “You always drag me away from our vacations because of family business, it’s never been anything _other_ than family business. I just don’t understand why we have to come back to New Orleans, it was bad enough the first time. Why can’t we just go back to England, it’s nice there, it’s _clean_ there. Avani!”  
  
Avani kept walking. “If you don’t want to be here, then go. Go back to England, send me a postcard.”  
  
Addison pursed her lips and hastily caught up to Avani. “I’m not leaving you, you know that.”  
  
Avani smirked. “Yeah, you’re just jealous that I have family to go to.”  
  
Addison scoffed. “I think you and I both know that I’m perfectly happy without ever seeing _my_ family again.”  
  
“Well yeah, I mean, that _is_ why you-”  
  
“Also I’m not entirely sure if this counts as going to your family if they don’t even know who you are.”  
  
Avani glared at her. “Yeah, well, I’m going to tell them this time.”  
  
“That’s what you said _last_ time. And the time before that. And the one before that. And-”  
  
“Okay, I get it! But this time I’m serious. My husband…”  
  
Addison gripped Avani’s shoulder.  
  
“After everything that’s happened, I have to tell them, and I have to do it before the only three that are left _kill_ each other.”  
  
“You didn’t mind when your father-in-law died.”  
  
“Yes, well, my father-in-law was the prick that killed me in the first place. Like, the very first place, _he_ ’s the reason my original body is forever gone. Jackass.”  
  
“What about your mother-in-law?”  
  
“She was technically dead for the majority of the last millennia, so there’s that. Plus she always hated me. She only taught me because I was already married to her son and there was nothing that she could do to change that.”  
  
Addison shrugged. “She could have killed you.”  
  
Avani snorted. “Yes, and make her own son hate her in the process. No, she never would have done anything to hurt any of her children, even if it meant that she had to put up with me.”  
  
“What do you mean, she never would have done anything to hurt her children? She tried to kill them all not too long ago!”  
  
Avani sighed. “She thought of it as fixing the wrong that she had done. She _was_ dead for a long time, so obviously her judgment was a little… off.”  
  
“A little?”  
  
“Eh, a little, a lot, what’s it matter, we’re immortal. We all have skewed judgment at this point, and our morals are-”  
  
“Nonexistent?”  
  
“Basically.”  
  
Avani and Addison walked into the cemetery and made their way to the only conscious Original vampire.  
  
“Hello, Niklaus.”  
  
Klaus’ head snapped up to look at the two women standing in front of him.  
  
“What are you doing here? Who are you?” His hand moved to grab the white oak stake, but Avani summoned it to her hand before he could grab it.  
  
Avani turned the stake, looking it over with an irritated expression. “I told you I hated these fucking things.”  
  
Addison poked at the silver running down the stake. “What is it?”  
  
“Those damn resurrection rings.” Avani pointed the stake at Addison’s face. “You should’ve let me destroy them when I had the chance, then we wouldn’t be having this problem.”  
  
Addison pushed the stake away from her face. “It was either destroy the rings or-” she looked at Klaus “- you know what. Besides, you weren’t upset about this before.”  
  
Avani rolled her eyes. “Yeah, _before_ , I wasn’t mad about it _before_ but I am _now_. God damn it.”  
  
“What the bloody hell are you two infernal women yammering on about?”  
  
Avani turned back to Klaus and pointed the stake at him. “I’m _talking_ about this damn indestructible white oak stake! Fucking Esther, I swear to god.”  
  
Addison gave Avani a puzzled look. “You know, for someone that doesn’t believe in god, you invoke his name quite regularly.”  
  
“It’s a figure of speech, Addison, I’ve told you this a thousand times.” Avani turned back to Klaus, white oak stake still pointed at him. “You and I are going to have a discussion.”  
  
Klaus raised his eyebrows, eyeing Avani. “Oh really?”  
  
Avani cocked an eyebrow at him. “Yes. But not now, I have a little witch I need to go deal with. Two, actually. In the meantime-” Avani waved her hand in a complex gesture “-the barrier is down now, though I suggest you stick around and at least _talk_ to Rebekah. You are _seriously_ lacking in the communication department, and that needs to change.”  
  
Avani handed the stake back to Klaus.  
  
“You’re just giving this back to me. You held in your hands the one weapon in the world that can kill me and you just _gave_ it back?”  
  
“Yes. I don’t want you _dead_ , Niklaus, that has never been something I have wanted. Besides, it’s not like I need the protection. You couldn’t kill either of us even if you tried.”  
  
“So you think.” Klaus smirked.  
  
“So I _know_. If you kill me, I’ll just pop into another body and her, well, she’s entirely immortal, no weaknesses to speak of, physically at least, so you can’t kill her either.”  
  
“Do you really think I believe that?”  
  
Avani shrugged. “No, not really, but I’m in no mood for you to test it out. I just got all of my tattoos where I want them and I would really rather not have to waste my time with it again, it’s unbearably tedious.”  
  
“Of course,” Klaus said, his sarcastic tone matching his smug and indulgent expression.  
  
“You’re always so arrogant, Niklaus. A little humility would do you well. For now, though, we’ll be off. I’ll come ‘round for that discussion soon enough.”  
  
Avani and Addison walked away, leisurely making their way to the gate.  
  
“You never told me who you are,” Klaus called after them.  
  
The women stopped and Avani turned back to look at him. “I’ll tell you exactly who I am later, but for now you can call me Ava. Oh, and if you ever want to be on good terms with Rebekah again, maybe you should ask her what _she_ wants for once. Goodbye, Niklaus. I’ll see you again soon.”  
  
With that the two women disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
“What the bloody hell was that all about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first 'Originals' fan fiction I've written, so I'm just getting a feel for it at the moment. Let me know what you think?


	2. We’re here for Davina Claire

“Bloody hell, Avani, warn a girl!”  
  
Avani smirked at Addison and walked into the church, hearing Addison mutter, “I bloody _hate_ it when she does that.”  
  
Avani looked at the two men whispering to each other at the front of the church.  
  
“Looks like we got here just in time to prevent a desperate plan from being put into action.”  
  
The two men turned to look at Avani. Marcel looked the two women over and Father Kieran smiled, though it was strained.  
  
“Ladies, welcome. What can I do for you?”  
  
Avani smiled, small and dangerous. “We’re here for Davina Claire.”  
  
The smile dropped off of Father Kieran’s face and Marcel took a more aggressive stance.  
  
Avani turned to share a look with Addison and saw that she was vamped out, hissing at Marcel.  
  
“Oh for the love of- Addison, knock it off! Put the fangs away, we’re not here for a damn fight.”  
  
Addison stopped hissing, letting her fangs recede, though Avani could see that she was reluctant.  
  
“You've just been _itching_ for a fight lately, what is with you?” Avani shook her head and turned back to Marcel. “I’m here to offer my services to Davina.”  
  
“Your services?” Marcel asked, incredulous.  
  
“Yep. I hear she could use a mentor, and all things considered, I wouldn’t take her to the witches in the French Quarter, especially not after her ancestors shunned her for siding with you and using her powers against her fellow witches.”  
  
“Oh yeah? And just where have you heard all of this?”  
  
Avani waved her hand in a vague motion. “Oh, you know. Around. When you’re as old as I am, you have ways of finding things out.”  
  
“As old as you are? You look like you’re 23, at best. I’ve got you beat, sweetheart, I’ve been around for-”  
  
“Just over a hundred years, yes, Marcellus, I know, we’ve met.” Avani reappeared in front of Marcel and she put her hands on either side of his face, squishing his cheeks together and taking in his appearance. “You look just the same as the last time I saw you, which was through the window of that damn house that you locked me in, thanks for that, by the way. You and Niklaus, I swear, it’s like you _want_ to burn every bridge you build. Well, at least _you_ ’ve grown out of that, for the most part.”  
  
Marcel was looking at one of the tattoos on Avani’s arm, his eyes wide with recognition. “That tattoo. Where did you get that tattoo?”  
  
Avani rolled her eyes. “The woman that you’re picturing right now? That’s me. Just in a different body. This is a new body. Well, one of many since the last time we saw each other.”  
  
“Ava?”  
  
With a smile, Avani threw her arms out. “Surprise! Miss me? Probably not, you did think I was insane, after all, and I admit I _was_ losing it a bit near the end, but that was purely circumstantial. Also, I wasn’t very prominent around here a hundred years ago, I was actually surprisingly low key, but that’s about to change. This town needs peace, not more war, though I don’t doubt that it will take war to reach peace. It always does, for some ironic reason.”  
  
Addison snorted and walked over to stand with Avani.  
  
“Can we wrap this up? I would like to get my things unpacked before I go to sleep tonight.”  
  
“Of course you would.” Avani turned back to Marcel. “So, where’s Davina?”  
  
“She’s upstairs. Sleeping.” Marcel gave Avani a defiant look, as if in challenge.  
  
“Fine. We’ll be back tomorrow then. After coming back from the dead, I’m sure the poor girl could use her rest. I have another errand to run tonight anyways. And before I forget, you don’t need to worry about the barrier around the graveyard anymore, I’ve taken care of that.”  
  
Avani gave another one of her dangerous little smiles before turning to leave the church, Addison following after shooting a glare at Marcel.  
  
“Oh, and Father?” Avani turned to look at Father Kieran. “I’ll do what I can for that little hex of yours while I’m here tomorrow.”  
  
“You can reverse it?”  
  
Avani frowned at the hope and desperation in his voice. “Unfortunately no, it's had a hold on you for too long, but I can slow it considerably. You’ll have months, maybe even years longer until it consumes you. How long you have depends on how far it has already progressed, but I can state with one hundred percent certainty that I can give you at least another six months.”  
  
Father Kieran nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“Thank me once it’s done. Goodbye, Father Kieran. Marcellus.”  
  
Then Avani and Addison were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avani doesn't have time for the games other immortals play, she just gets shit done. (Unless, of course, she has to play the games, in which case she will, with a concerning level of elation.)


	3. Hello, Genevieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence, brief description of blood, and minor character death.

Addison glared at Avani.  
  
“Oh come on, you had to know it was coming that time, seriously, how could you not?”  
  
“Your predilection for dramatic exits is concerning, especially considering your general distaste for dramatic entrances.”  
  
Avani shrugged. “What can I say, I like to _leave_ a lasting impression.”  
  
Addison returned Avani’s grin with a flat, distinctly unimpressed expression. “I hate you.”  
  
Avani’s grin widened. “No you don’t, you just wish that you did.”  
  
Addison huffed. “Can we just get this over with.”  
  
“We’re about to kill someone and you just want to _get it over with_?” Avani put her hand to Addison’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright?”  
  
Addison rolled her eyes and shoved Avani’s hand away. “You’re such a pain in my arse. Can we just kill this witch and be done with it?”  
  
Avani scrunched her face in distaste. “Fine, grumpy pants. Yeesh.”  
  
Addison watched Avani pout her way towards the shop. “Sometimes you are such a child. How is it that you’re older than I am?”  
  
“Age does not equal maturity, Addi, just ask my husb-” Avani froze almost choking on the word as tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
Addison carefully walked up beside her. “Ava?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Avani said, voice cracking as she wiped away her tears. “I just… wow, yeah, that’s… wow. After a thousand years of him being around, it’s just… going to take some getting used to, is all.”  
  
“It doesn’t help that you keep pushing the issue away. Refusing to think about it won’t make it any less real,” Addison said, voice soft.  
  
Avani took a deep breath and waved a hand over her face, cleaning away all traces of her tears. “I’ll think about it later. Right now I’m going to kill the bitch that tried to have my favorite sister-in-law-”  
  
“- _only_ sister-in-law-”  
  
“-killed by my favorite brother-in-law.”  
  
Addison rolled her eyes and followed Avani into the shop.  
  
The red headed woman at the counter smiled at Avani in greeting, but her expression dropped once Addison entered the shop.  
  
“Hello, Genevieve.”  
  
“Do I know you?”  
  
“No, but I know you. You’ve been a little busy lately, haven’t you? Toying with the Original family isn’t a hobby I would ever recommend. Haven’t you heard what happens to people that cross them?”  
  
Genevieve scoffed. “I’m not really worried about it. Haven’t _you_ heard? Klaus is on a mission to kill Rebekah, and I’m sure he’ll kill Elijah if and when he gets in the way. I’m on good terms with Klaus, so why should I worry?”  
  
Avani shared a glance with Addison before grinning at Genevieve, the cruel smile stretching wide across her face. “You may be on good terms with Niklaus, but you certainly aren’t on good terms with _me_.”  
  
Avani snapped her arm out and grabbed Genevieve by the throat, pulling her over the counter before shoving her against it. Once Genevieve was bent backwards over the counter, Addison stepped forward and stood above her head to hold her hands down against the counter.  
  
Avani squeezed Genevieve’s throat. “Can you feel it? Your magic being blocked? Makes you feel empty, doesn’t it? That’s a nifty little trick I learned a few centuries ago. A small burst of aggressive magic against the right pressure point and your magic is blocked for hours.”  
  
Avani pulled a dagger out of her pocket and Genevieve started struggling, trying to get out of Addison’s hold on her wrists.  
  
“Except for blood magic, no pressure point can compress that.”  
  
Avani pressed the heel of her left hand against the underside of Genevieve’s chin, exposing her throat.  
  
“Be glad you never crossed my husband, Genevieve. If you had, I would have to drag this out, make it excruciatingly painful. As it is, this will be relatively quick, if not painless. It’s almost a mercy killing.”  
  
Avani pressed the dagger to Genevieve’s neck and with a quick motion she cut Genevieve’s throat open, blood dripping and pooling around Genevieve’s head.  
  
Leaning over so she was face to face with Genevieve, Avani grinned. “Did I forget to mention that this dagger with transfer your magic to me? How thoughtless of me.”  
  
Avani pulled back, wrapping the dagger in a handkerchief and shoving it back in her pocket while Addison released Genevieve’s wrists, her lifeless body falling to the floor.  
  
“’How thoughtless of me’? Really? That woman just died and the last thing she heard was ‘how thoughtless of me’? _Seriously_?”  
  
Avani huffed, throwing her arms out. “What? Okay, so it’s not my best, so sue me! I’m a thousand years old, not everything I say is going to be gold star material!”  
  
“’Gold star ma-’”  
  
“Oh fuck off, you cranky bitch.”  
  
Addison smirked. “I’m not the one that’s cross right now, am I?”  
  
Avani glared at Addison and said, “I bet you will be,” just before the two women disappeared for the third time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first 'Originals' fan fiction I've written, so I'm just getting a feel for it at the moment. Let me know what you think?


End file.
